Learning to Forgive and Forget
by Super Silver Ranger
Summary: After Andros' team of rangers are killed, he can't learn to forgive and forget. Then he is given an order to pass the powers onto a new team of rangers...CHAPTER 14
1. Chapter 1: New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own PRiS or the characters either.

**Chapter 1**

"_No!" Andros shouted as he continued to fight. His team was losing, but most of all…they were dying. One by one, each member began to fall._

_His anger helped him defeat the Quanatrons, he rushed to his rangers' side, checking for any sign of life._

_There was none found within any of them…_

Andros rose from his bed, sweat covering his face. He put his head in his hands. "Not again, why must I have these nightmares? It's been three months…but how can I move on when their deaths were because of me?" He tried his best to hold his tears, but they came, slowly they reached his jaw bone.

"I will avenge them…even if it's the last thing I do." Andros promised.

**Two weeks later**

"Andros, incoming transmission." Deca announced. "Play the transmission." Andros confirmed.

"Andros?" the senator of KO-35 asked.

"Yes, it's me Kinwon." Andros replied.

"I have news to tell you…it seems Darkonda is planning another attack. This time, he's targeting the planet Earth." Kinwon revealed.

"Earth? Why would he attack Earth?" Andros asked out of curiosity. He sat down in front of the screen.

"Apparently there are a team of rangers that are resisting his plans. I fear that this next attack of his…"

"will finish them off?" Andros guessed.

"Percisely…so, your new mission is to save them before it is too late." Kinwon ordered.

Andros sighed. "Alright, I shall."

"Good man, I'll expect your call in three weeks." Kinwon said. The screen turned off.

"This is not the mission for me…" Andros said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

Disclaimer: sigh must I say it again? "I don't own the PRiS characters"

**Chapter 2**

Andros was training in the simudeck when the alarm rang. "Power down." Andros said. He quickly headed down toward the control room.

"Deca, report!" Andros ordered.

"Quanatrons attacking a city of Earth, Angel Grove. Darkonda is with them." Deca announced.

"Hmm, that must be where the team of rangers are." Andros thought. "Quickly, set the coordinates for Angel Grove. We have to save the rangers before it is too late."

"Course set." Deca said.

**Meanwhile, in Angel Grove…**

"Rangers, power up!" the red Turbo ranger commanded. Within seconds, all 5 of the rangers were powered up.

"Ahahahahahaha, you cannot stop me this time rangers!" Darkonda exclaimed.

"Who are you?" the green Turbo ranger asked. All of the rangers were in a defensive stance, Quanatrons surrounding them.

"I am Darkonda, future ruler of this pathetic planet, and soon the universe!" Darkonda replied with pride.

"We'll see about that!" the pink and yellow Turbo rangers exclaimed.

"Heh-heh, yes rangers…we shall see. Destroy them once and for all!" Darkonda ordered.

As Darkonda stepped back, the Quanatrons got closer to the rangers.

"Come on Rangers!" the red Turbo ranger cried.

A blast hit the rangers before they charged to the Quanatrons. Each one of them flew in the air and landed hard back on the ground.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" the red Turbo ranger exclaimed.

"I decide what's fair and what's not." Darkonda growled. "Your death is near rangers…say goodbye…" Darkonda raised his sword towards the rangers, a ball of energy was shot…

"Spiral Saber!!"

The ball of energy was deflected. "Are you guys ok?" Andros asked. He stood in front of the rangers, in a attack stance.

"Who are you?" the yellow Turbo ranger asked, she raised her head to stare at the mysterious red ranger.

"Don't worry about it…" Andros snapped, "Deca, teleport the rangers to the imfirmary."

The Turbo rangers were teleported back to the Megaship, leaving Andros alone with Darkonda.

"What is it you want with them?" Andros asked.

"Well well well, if it isn't Andros. Still lost as ever…poor, poor Andros." Darkonda teased. "Why are you here? Come looking for revenge for your sister and ex-teammates?"

Andros felt his blood boil. "Your time will come. Right now, I have more important matters to attend to." "Deca, teleport one."

In a flash, Andros was gone.

"Heh-heh, looks like history is about to repeat itself." Darkonda muttered. "Quanatrons, return to the ship."


	3. Chapter 3: News pt 1

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…I don't own PRiS

**Girl on the Computer: **heh-heh, I was thinking ahead and thanks for correcting me…and yes I know Justin is the blue Turbo ranger but I'm not really going to use him as much.

**Chapter 3**

Andros helped the rangers to their own medical beds. He scanned them all and found only minimal damage was done and that they just needed to rest. Andros left them all alone, going to send Kinwon the message he wanted to hear.

"Kinwon? It's me, Andros." Andros called out.

"Ah yes, Andros…did you get the Earth rangers?" Kinwon asked.

"Yes milord, I did." Andros replied, "There's one more thing, apparently the rangers lost their ranger powers during their fight…"

"That's what I was afraid of…" Kinwon responded. He let out a sigh. "Andros, do you know how they obtained their powers in the first place?"

"No milord…I haven't got a clue." Andros replied. "How did they?"

"The legendary Zordon…he gave them each a morpher and their powers. Now, the next mission will be pointless without their ranger powers."

"What do you mean 'next mission'?" Andros asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Zordon was captured by Darkonda…and you and the rangers were going to find him and bring him back." Kinwon confessed. "Say, don't you still have the Astro morphers?"

Andros' heart thumped, how can he give the Turbo rangers the Astro morphers? It was too soon…

"Andros!? Do you have the Astro morphers?" Kinwon asked impatiently.

"Sorry milord, yes…I do have the Astro mophers…" Andros responded quietly.

Kinwon knew that Andros still grieved and blamed himself for what happened. He sighed. "Andros…it wasn't your fault. You did what you were told…it's time to forgive and forget"

Andros fought hard to hold back tears. A lump in his throat formed, causing him not to respond. Andros nodded his head to show he heard. _How can I forgive and forget? It was my fault!_

"I want you to remain the leader, show them the ropes as Astro rangers. Together, as a team, you all will be able to bring justice to the universe and be able to bring Zordon back."

"Yes milord…it will be done." Andros finally managed to say.

"I'll check on you and your new team in a few weeks." Kinwon said, "take care until then, and good luck."

Andros nodded and turned off the screen.

He stood up and turned to see the Turbo rangers there, staring at him in awe.

"What's going on?" the girl in the yellow Turbo uniform asked, "are you alright?"

Another lump formed in Andros' throat. He stood there, fighting back tears.

"Hey, she asked you a question!" the boy in the red Turbo uniform snapped.

Andros glared at him, and finally calmed down. "Zordon has been kidnapped, and you were stripped of your powers." Andros informed.

The Turbo rangers were quiet. It was the green Turbo ranger who broke the silence. "Who are you?"

Andros looked up at the rangers. "I'm Andros, I come from the planet KO-35."

"You're a ranger too…" the boy in the blue Turbo uniform said, noticing Andros' morpher.

"Yes, I am." Andros agreed. "I think we should wait until tomorrow to finish this. Its been a long day for all of us."

Andros walked pass them. "I'll show you to your rooms."

The rangers looked at their red ranger. "We should rest, we can find out more tomorrow." the red ranger decided.

With that said, the ex-Turbo rangers followed Andros to their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own PRiS…or else Andros and Ashley would've kissed on the show…

AH/AY: lmao, doesn't that tell you I'm out of it? lmao, thanks for telling me…I fixed it

Sweet Sas: thanks for telling me, I believe I fixed it as well.

Phantom Rogue: here's the next morning! Lol

AlexandraKhayman: thanks, I appreciate your review! here's more…

**Chapter 4**

_**-Nightmare-**_

"_Andros look out!" Zhane yelled. Andros turned to see a blast of energy from Darkonda being shot towards him. He stood there with his eyes closed, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. He waited for the pain…but it never hit._

_Andros opened his eyes, seeing Zhane there on the ground…unconscious, but still morphed. _

"_Zhane!! No, not you too!" Andros kneeled by his best friend's side, trying to find a pulse or sign of life. _

"_Don't worry Zhane, you'll be alright." Andros confirmed, holding back tears._

_**After returning to the Megaship…**_

"_Sorry buddy, but I have to do this in order to save you." Andros told Zhane quietly. He turned and pushed a button, which caused a box like object to enclose in on Zhane. A quick zap produced ice to form around Zhane._

"_We'll meet again bro..." Andros promised, this time unable to hold his tears. First he lost his team, and now his best friend._

_**-End of Nightmare-**_

Andros awoke from his nightmare, remembering Zhane and how he sacrificed himself to save Andros. Andros threw the covers off of him, and walked to the chair that had his jacket and boots. He quickly put them on and walked out of his room.

"Deca, are the rangers awake yet?" Andros asked as he fixed his hair into a ponytail.

"Negative Andros, all 5 of them are still asleep in their rooms." Deca replied.

"Alright, thanks." Andros thanked, "gives me time to check on Zhane." He walked to the hidden room and with the sound of a swish, the door opened and closed as Andros continued to walk to the frozen statue of the silver ranger.

"Hey Z…long time no see huh? Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Andros said, he took a glance at Zhane's medical report, the stats were still the same as before.

"I've got some news. Kinwon ordered me to give the Astro powers to Earth's rangers…and I don't want to Zhane, I just can't. I just can't forgive and forget about what happened…because of me your in your current state, and the rangers are dead." Andros said with a sigh, he knew tears were approaching but he didn't seem to care.

"It was all my fault, I should've been stronger and smarter…but I wasn't. And because of me they're all DEAD!" Andros exclaimed, "because of me they're dead…and it's too soon to give their morphers away."

He looked at Zhane, wondering if he could hear him. He sighed and walked away, shutting the door behind him.

"I will not get close with anyone anymore…all of my loved ones are either dead, missing, or almost dead." Andros said as he thought about his old team, his sister, and Zhane, while wiping his cold tears.

"I'll start repairs and adjustments after breakfast." Andros planned. With his hungry self, he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table, sipping his coffee and waiting for the rangers to wake up and start asking questions.


	5. Chapter 5: Thanks, Goodbye Justin

Disclaimer: ;sigh; must I say it again?

**Chapter 5**

Ashley woke up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes, and when they finally were focused she remembered what had happened the previous day. She stood up, put her clothes from yesterday on and walked to the mirror in her room. Ashley combed her hair with her fingers until she was satisfied. She decided she would wear it down and she walked to the kitchen, hoping someone in particular was awake.

"That Andros guy sure is cute…cute, but he seems to be full of sorrow? anger? I don't know…but he sure is adorable." Ashley thought to herself, "I want to be his friend, I wonder if he even has friends…and I forgot to introduce myself! How stupid of me! He'll just call me 'yellow Turbo ranger' if I don't tell him my name."

She walked into the kitchen and noticed a glum Andros sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Good Morning Andros." Ashley greeted.

"Uh, good morning…er, um..."Andros started to say.

"My name's Ashley, Ashley Hammond." Ashley finished. She gave him a smile, but he didn't seem to care.

"Oh, well that's fine." Andros said.

"Well..?" Ashley trailed off.

Andros shrugged. "Well what? Why are you bugging me?" Andros snapped.

Ashley looked at him, tears forming. "I-I just wanted to know how to get food." Ashley said quietly.

"Great, now I'm making her cry…I shouldn't be this hostile to her, or to any of the others…it wasn't their fault for what happened." Andros thought.

"All you do is tell Deca what you want, and she'll serve you." Andros explained. He himself started to feel a little hungry. "Deca, one bowl of cereal and…?"

"Two pancakes!" Ashley exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"…and two pancakes." Andros finished.

"Order's ready." Deca replied. A bowl of cereal and a plate of pancakes appeared.

"Here." Andros said as he handed the plate of pancakes to Ashley.

"Thank you Andros." Ashley thanked with a grin.

Andros just shrugged and attacked his bowl of cereal.

Ashley sat down next to him, picking at her pancakes.

"So, where did you say you were from?" Ashley asked as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"KO-35, it's a planet…" Andros explained. He sipped the milk from the bowl.

"Oh, so you're like what? an alien?" Ashley asked. She put her fork down on her plate.

"No, I'm not an alien." Andros snapped…he hated being called that.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ashley said, "I didn't know." Andros just nodded, agreeing that she didn't know, but next time she called him that she'd have no excuse.

"So, do you have any family or friends?" Ashley asked, unaware about what had happened.

Andros' heart sank when she asked the question. He didn't blame her for asking, but he wasn't ready to tell anyone about his past…even though he knew he had to tell the rangers eventually.

Andros took a deep breath, hoping tears wouldn't leave his tear ducts. "I have a sister, Karone…she was kidnapped when I was 6 when we were playing a game. My parents disowned me after I turned 15, still blaming me for Karone's kidnapping. My best friend Zhane is in hyperbolic sleep right now, after our last mission…and my last team of rangers…"

Ashley pushed her plate away from her, so she could scoot closer to Andros.

"They-they…were killed…and all because of me!" Andros said, tears escaping his eyes. "They died because of me! My best friend is in a coma because of me!" Andros shoved his bowl to the floor. He put his head in his hands.

Ashley put her arms around him, trying to get him to let her hug him. He clung on to her, finally able to let his heart out.

Ashley rocked Andros, encouraging him to let it all out. "It's ok Andros, its ok. Everything will be fine, you'll get your sister back, and Zhane will overcome the coma." Ashley assured as she began to play with Andros' hair.

Andros closed his eyes, trying to think on how long it had been since he was able to let his emotions out and trust someone again.

Andros broke the hug, wiping his tears. "I-I don't know how to thank you Ash. Thank you for listening, it's been awhile since I had a shoulder to cry on. But now, I feel weak and embarrassed to let a person I just met see me cry like that." Andros sighed.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed around me or the others…trust me, we've been through a lot." Ashley assured. "We've all been through it…"

"Yeah, but you're not responsible for 4 other ranger's deaths." Andros pointed out.

Ashley sighed. "Why does he have to be so unforgiving?" she thought. "You didn't have anything to do with their deaths Andros. They knew the consequences of being a ranger, yet that didn't stop them from doing what they loved. You just need to forgive and forget about the bad memories, and treasure the old and new happy ones."

Andros looked at his hands. "Where does she get such wisdom?" he asked himself. "I don't know if I can ever forgive myself Ash…especially when I know I was the cause of it. Please don't tell anyone."

Ashley nodded her head. "I promise I won't."

"What are you two doing up?" the ex-pink Turbo ranger asked as she stretched and yawned.

"Cassie! You're awake!" Ashley exclaimed. She picked up the bowl from the ground.

"Don't everyone come up and say good morning at once…" Cassie said, searching for any signs of food. "Where does one get food around here Ash?"

"Just tell Deca." Ashley instructed, she shot a smile to Andros. He was still looking at his hands; apparently he wasn't listening to the two girls.

"Uh, how about scrambled eggs?" Cassie asked.

"Deca, one plate of scrambled eggs please." Ashley ordered.

"Order up." Deca announced. A plate of scrambled eggs appeared on the table. "Oh goodie." Cassie squealed. She grabbed her plate and sat down across from Andros.

"Hey, why so glum-looking Andros?" Cassie asked as she started to stuff her face.

"He's just not a morning person, aren't you Andros?" Ashley covered for him.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep last night…." Andros said.

"Oh, that sucks…I slept like a baby." Cassie said. She took another bite of her eggs.

"While snoring?" the ex-red Turbo ranger teased. The former blue and green rangers were with him.

"Shut-up Teej." Cassie barked. She stuck her tongue out at T.J., exposing a mouth full of chewed egg.

"Eww! That's disgusting Cass." The ex-blue Turbo ranger said in disappointment.

"Oh, get over it Justin." Cassie said.

"Haha, you still eat like a pig…even when we're not on Earth anymore." the former green Turbo ranger teased. He shot a glance towards Ashley, immediately knowing that something happened between her and Andros.

"Get a life Carlos." T.J. said, ending the argument. "So, where's the food? Don't tell me you don't have food!"

"Deca, three plates of slop for the three men." Cassie ordered.

"Uh, ok…orders up?" Deca said.

"That's what we're eating? I think it's alive…it's moving!" Carlos exclaimed.

Ashley and Cassie roared with laughter. Andros didn't budge, he just fiddled with his hands.

"Three plates of waffles for the three leftover rangers." Andros ordered.

"Order up." Deca said.

"Yes! I love waffles!" Justin exclaimed. He gobbled his food down quickly.

"Now that's a pig eating!" Cassie snorted.

"You're so funny Cass." Justin said sarcastically.

"Thanks, glad you noticed." Cassie said, sticking her tongue at Justin.

Ashley sighed when she felt that Andros wasn't feeling part of the gang.

"So Andros, what was it that you were going to tell us?" Ashley asked.

Andros swallowed. He didn't know how to tell the rangers about their leader, Zordon being kidnapped, or the part about them becoming Astro rangers. "Uh,…well…Zordon was kidnapped, but I guess you all knew that." Andros said.

T.J. noticed that Andros hadn't told them everything. "Yeah, we knew…but there's something else isn't there?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, there is." Andros said quietly. "Apparently your 'Turbo' powers were lost when the blast hit you. It absorbed your power, causing you to lose everything you owned as a Turbo ranger." Andros explained.

"There's more, you're hiding something from us." Carlos said. He put his fork on his empty plate.

"My person-in-charge ordered me to give you each an Astro morpher…so 4 of you will receive the morpher that chooses you." Andros explained.

"What do you mean 4 of us? There's 5! I'm sure there are 5 morphers." T.J. exclaimed, he didn't like where this was going.

Andros felt like beating the hell out of him, but instead he continued. "There are 5…but I'm wearing one." He lifted his jacket sleeve to show the rangers his morpher.

"That's right, you were the Red ranger that saved us yesterday!" Justin said.

"Yeah, that was me." Andros confirmed, with a stern look on his face.

"Well, what did you mean that the 'morpher chooses you'?" Cassie asked before T.J. and Carlos could start an argument.

"The power of the Astro morpher chooses it's wielder. It will only work for it's chosen wielder." Andros explained.

"I see…" Ashley said. "Well, where are they?"

"I have them locked up…" Andros said, he looked at his hands with that sad look again.

Ashley realized that the morphers had belonged to Andros' previous team.

"I don't like this guys." T.J. pouted. "Since this Andros guy is already the red ranger, that means he's in charge."

Ashley sighed. "Calm down Teej." Cassie ordered.

"Well, we can't actually trust this guy. He could be feeding us to the enemy! He could hand us over to Darkonda." T.J. retorted. "He could kill us like he apparently did to his former team."

Andros froze, he couldn't believe that T.J. had said that. Andros curled his hands to a fist while still looking that them, he wanted to beat the living hell out of T.J. Ashley noticed that Andros had tensed up after T.J.'s comment. "What makes you say that?" Ashley asked with anger.

"Common sense, that's why I was the red ranger. Think about it Ash, he has 5 morphers, one that belongs to him and 4 left without wielders.

"Shut-up T.J." Ashley barked. She gave him the scariest glare that T.J. had ever seen. The room was very quiet.

T.J. broke the silence. "Look, I'm sorry…but we don't know you. And I don't like the idea of listening to someone I just met." He let out a groan.

Andros felt his hands loosen up, he understood what T.J. felt…he'd probably act the same way, or even worse if he had to give up his red ranger title and follow orders from some random red ranger. "I-I understand."

"Well, when are we going to get our morphers?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos!" Ashley sighed.

"What? I wanna know." Carlos said with a grin.

"I'll be right back." Andros said. He rose from his seat and walked to his room to get the box of morphers.

"This guy better not give me one command or so help me…" T.J. swore.

"Cut it out T.J., you don't know what he's been through." Ashley scolded.

"Aww, don't tell me you've fallen for the alien." Carlos groaned.

"He's not an alien, don't call him that!" Ashley snapped.

"Cut it out you guys!" Cassie said calmly.

Ashley and T.J. sighed. "Alright, we'll trust this Andros guy…" T.J. decided, "but if he makes one mistake, then we're out of here." All of the rangers nodded their heads.

"Guys, I don't wanna be a ranger anymore." Justin confessed.

"What?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Well, my dad is coming home more often and we are getting close again…besides, there's not enough morphers." Justin explained.

The group nodded their heads, feeling happy that Justin wished to spend more time with his father, yet sad to see a comrade leave the team.

"If it's what you want Justin, I'll teleport you back to your home or anywhere you like." Andros said quietly. He had just gotten there with the morphers.

"Thanks Andros." Justin said. He went and gave his team a hug and wished them the best. Then he walked to Andros. "Take care of them Andros." Justin said. Andros smiled, "I promise."

"Deca, teleport Justin to his home." Andros ordered.

"Teleport one." Deca said. Justin turned into a blue light and disappeared.

"It's not going to be the same without him." Cassie sighed.

"Yeah, but he wanted it." Carlos said.

"We can always see him at school." Ashley said. She was going to be sad, Justin was like her little brother.

"Well, we have a job to do…isn't that right Andros?" T.J. said, turning to face the quiet red Astro ranger.

Andros nodded his head. "Yes, we do. Follow me to the simudeck."

A/N: sorry for its lateness…but my internet isn't working, prolly why this chapter's so long…lol, well I'll try to update as soon as possible if my stupid internet starts working again.


	6. Chapter 6: Inductions

Disclaimer: not saying it anymore…lol

Sweet Sas: lol, haha

AlexandraKhayman: that was the only chapter T.J. will be a jerk, lol, he'll be protective…but that's T.J.

Phantom Rogue: lol, thanks

**Chapter 6**

"Alright, it's time to get you inducted." Andros said, now acting like a royal-figure at KO-35. "I will walk pass you and hand you the morpher that glows when I stop at you." Andros explained.

The rangers were stood in a line with T.J. first, Carlos second, Cassie third, and Ashley last.

Andros opened the case and walked towards the rangers. He passed by T.J. first, the blue Astro morpher glowed. "Here, you now control the blue Astro powers and galaxy glider." Andros said, with a still look…he was remembering his former blue ranger, Tovar. He handed the blue Astro morpher to T.J.

T.J. had a stern look on his face, but he took the morpher. "Thanks." He strapped it on his left wrist, where his red Turbo morpher once rested.

Andros continued down the line, the black Astro morpher glowing as he passed by Carlos. "You now control the black Astro powers and galaxy glider." Andros said as he handed the black Astro morpher to Carlos, once again thinking of his former comrade Zace.

"Cool, I'm finally a different color!" Carlos exclaimed, he eagerly strapped his new morpher on his right wrist.

Andros stopped at Cassie, the pink Astro morpher glowed. "You now control…" "…the pink Astro powers and galaxy glider?" Cassie finished before Andros could finish. "Yes." Andros said with a small, small smile. The smile soon faded when Cassie's sassiness reminded Andros of Zania, the former pink Astro ranger and Zace's twin sister.

"Pink again, watch out for the pink Astro ranger evil doers!" Cassie joked. She strapped her morpher on her right wrist.

Finally, Andros froze when he walked to where Ashley stood. The yellow Astro morpher glowed, Ashley focused her eyes on Andros. "Here, now you control the yellow Astro powers along with the yellow galaxy glider." Andros said softly. He handed her the morpher, her hand touched his when she reached for it. Andros and Ashley blushed, while the others noticed and watched on. Ashley hesitated at first, noticing Andros' pain in his eyes when he watched the others strap their morphers on…she knew he thought of his old rangers, then she saw an encouraging look from Andros and she strapped her morpher on her right wrist.

Andros stood back, getting a better view of the rangers. "That's it, there's nothing more I can do except show you how to morph." Andros said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cassie asked, "let's morph already!"

Andros nodded, he slowly pretended to push the code to morph, so that the others could see.

"Let's try it now, ready?" Andros asked, he stood in the middle. The other rangers nodded their heads. "Let's Rocket!" Andros exclaimed. They pushed their codes and morphed.

"Wow, I've never felt this much power!" Carlos said, studying his and his friends costumes.

"I know, I feel like I could've defeated Divatox by myself!" Cassie exclaimed. She started to throw air punches.

"Andros, I really got to hand it to you…these new powers are great." T.J. admitted. Andros turned his head to see T.J. and Carlos sparring. "Yeah, too bad they weren't great enough to save the others." Andros muttered under his breath. "Ok, I think we should power down now." Andros informed. "Power down." All of the rangers powered down.

"Whoo! These new ranger powers are a lot better than the old ones!" Carlos said once again.

"Yeah, but remember…the villains just get more difficult to defeat." T.J. pointed out.

"Yeah." Carlos sighed.

"So, who wants to go back to Earth for the day." Cassie proposed. She shot a glare at the guys, T.J. and Carlos in particular.

"We do, besides…we're not going to be there in a long time." T.J. sighed.

Ashley walked to Andros' side. "Do you want to come with us?" she asked, she gave him her you-better-not-say-no glare.

Andros nodded, seeing that he lost anyways. "Deca, teleport 5 to Angel Grove." Andros commanded.

Each of them turned into their designated ranger color and all of the rangers teleported to Angel Grove Park.


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping

Disclaimer: not saying it again…ever! Haha, jk…once in a while

Phantom Rogue: not yet, but you might like this chapter

AH/AY: as you wish…here's #7

Alexandra Khayman: here's more!

**Chapter 7**

**Angel Grove Park**

"So, where should we go first?" Cassie asked.

"We need to get Andros some clothes, people will get impressions." Ashley reminded everyone, not trying to hurt Andros' feelings.

"Agreed, Ashley can take him shopping while the rest of us go to the arcade." T.J. decided.

"Uh, I don't know Teej…" Carlos muttered to T.J. T.J. shrugged him off and started walking ahead with Cassie. Carlos hesitated at first, then shot a look at Ashley, who was paying attention to the sidewalk, and finally left with the others.

"Come on." Ashley said. She grabbed his hand and started to lead Andros down the sidewalk. They both blushed, but neither said anything.

**Angel Grove Mall**

"So, what kind of colors do you like to wear?" Ashley asked as she was looking through some of the men's clothing.

"Red." Andros said softly. Ashley laughed at his answer, she thought so but wasn't sure.

"Did I say something wrong?" Andros asked with puppy eyes.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong. I should've known that you like to wear red." Ashley assured.

"Oh, it's ok Ash." Andros said, grinning. He walked to the clothes and picked out a red t-shirt. "I like this one."

"Ok, hold it so you can try it on." Ashley said. Andros nodded and started to look through all of the men's clothing.

Ashley stepped away, knowing that she couldn't really do anything but watch and tell him if he looked good in certain outfits.

"I think it's time I try them on?" Andros proposed. Ashley nodded in agreement. She grabbed some of the clothes Andros picked and reached for his hand like a little boy so he wouldn't get lost.

Andros felt his face become hot, his stomach had a tingling sensation that he'd never felt about anyone before. "Why do I feel like this everytime I'm around her?" Andros thought to himself, "I shouldn't feel this way for her, she's just being nice to me out of pity. Crying in front of her made me look like a weakling."

He was interrupted of his thoughts when Ashley asked if he was ok. He nodded and walked inside the dressing room, Ashley gave him the rest of the clothes and told him she'll wait outside of the dressing room.

**2 minutes later**

"Where is he?" Ashley muttered to herself. "Andros?" she called. She walked in front of his dressing room, and knocked twice.

The door opened slightly, Andros' waist and under were covered by the door. "Sorry, I just don't know how these pants close…" Andros confessed with shame. Ashley knew what he meant and blushed.

"Uh, well all you do is button and zip Andros." Ashley instructed.

"Oh, I see." Andros said, closing the door to button up his blue jeans and then he opened the door to see Ashley's expression.

Ashley stared in awe. "He looks so handsome in a t-shirt." she thought. "You look great Andros." She said, with a smile. He returned her smile and thanked her.

"What else did you try on?" Ashley inquired.

"Everything, I ended up not wanting a shirt and a pair of shorts." Andros informed. He grabbed everything else and walked out of the dressing room. "Where do we pay?" Andros asked.

"Follow me." Ashley replied. She lead him to the pay counter and he dumped all of the clothes onto the counter.

The employee's eyes grew large. She at once start to ring up the clothes.

**10 minutes later**

The employee let out a loud sigh. "All done. Your total is $362.13" the employee said. Andros and Ashley's eyes grew wide. She took out her credit card and gave it to the woman. The employee charged the credit card and handed it back to Ashley, whose hands shook when she received the card. "Thank you ma'am." the saleswoman thanked. Ashley just nodded her head and grabbed some of the bags. Andros grabbed the other and followed Ashley.

"So, do you want to return to the Megaship to drop off the clothes?" Andros suggested.

Ashley sighed. "Yeah, we don't want to carry these with us now do we?" she giggled.

"Deca, teleport two." Andros commanded. In an instant, the two rangers appeared back on the Megaship.

"Let's go to your room and put the clothes up. Then we can meet up with the others." Ashley decided. Andros nodded and lead her to his room.

"Wow, so this is your room huh?" Ashley stared, memorizing Andros' room.

Andros shrugged. "Yeah, but it's nothing special."

Ashley threw the bags on the floor and jumped on the bed. She continued to jump on Andros' bed.

"Hey, stop jumping on my bed and get off." Andros demanded.

Ashley stopped. An idea came up and she grinned mischieviously. "Oh yeah, who's gonna make me?" she asked bravely.

A grin appeared on Andros' face. "I am." He simply said. He ran and tackled Ashley, they both fell on his bed, with him on top. Then, he suddenly started to tickle Ashley's sides and neck.

Ashley burst out in laughter. She tried to counter his tickles, but she failed due to him on top of her.

"Andros-stop-I'm-really-going-to-pee-in-my-pants-if-you-don't-stop." She managed to warn in between her laughter.

Andros laughed harder, he rolled off of her, lying beside her. Ashley sighed. "How did you know I'm ticklish?" Ashley asked.

"I didn't, I don't know how I thought of that." Andros said. He closed his eyes.

"Hmm, well…that's too bad…" Ashley trailed off. She sat up, getting off the bed. She ran and jumped on top of Andros, planning revenge. She started to tickle his sides and neck also, they both burst with laughter.

Finally, Andros grabbed hold of Ashley's hands and looked her in the eyes. Ashley slowly leaned forward, her lips touched his. Andros released her hands and placed both of his on her waist, while Ashley pushed hers through his striped hair and placed them on the back of his head. Andros then took the kiss to the next level, and stuck his tongue through Ashley's lips and Ashley did the same. They continued until Ashley had to break the kiss for breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Andros apologized. He somehow rolled away and got of the bed, standing with his back facing Ashley. She got off the bed and walked towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Don't be, I loved it." Ashley assured with a smile.

"Really?" Andros asked.

"Really." Ashley confirmed. Andros leaned and kissed her again. This time Ashley was the one to deepen the kiss.

Ashley finally broke the kiss. "We need to get back to the others."

Andros sighed. "Yeah, sadly your right."

Ashley giggled. "Don't worry, we can finish this later."

Andros nodded his head slowly. "Deca, teleport two to Angel Grove Arcade."


	8. Chapter 8: Worrying

Disclaimer: not yet…not sayin' it again! Yet...ne ways

Phantom Rogue: haha, yeah…he didn't know how. yes, I hope that made you feel special…lol

AH/AY: thanks, here that "more" you were requesting…

wolfprincess09: aww, thanks. I appreciate your review, I'll keep the fluffyness in hand!

SweetSas: aww, thanks! hopefully this chapter is greater!

Alexandra Khayman: here's more like you wanted…lol

DizneeDol: heh-heh, thanks…I enjoyed writing that part. Here's more

**Chapter 8**

**Angel Grove Arcade**

"Where are they? They've been gone for an hour!" Carlos complained. He didn't like the fact that his closest friend was hanging out with some guy she just met…especially when they were by themselves.

"Calm down Carlos. Ashley is fine." Cassie assured. She knew he really meant Ashley when he said "they".

"Cassie's right, Andros hasn't done us any bad. He is our new leader and we are going to trust him." T.J. enforced.

Carlos sighed. "Alright…" A rumble roared. "I'm hungry."

Cassie's stomach growled as well. "Yeah, me too. Let's go out for Chinese when the other two come back."

"Ok, I'm actually craving Chinese." T.J. stuck his tongue out.

"Really? Well you guys know I love Chinese!" Ashley exclaimed, her hand holding Andros' hand. Cassie shot a suspicious look to Ashley and Ashley just shrugged her off.

"Where were you two?" Carlos asked, getting annoyed about the whole hand-to-hand thing between Ashley and Andros.

"We went shopping for Andros, and then we went back to the Megaship to drop off the clothes so that we wouldn't have to carry them." Ashley defended both herself and Andros.

"Let's go already, I'm hungry!" T.J. ordered. He grabbed Carlos by the shoulder and hauled him off with him, to prevent things from getting worse. Cassie followed, and Andros and Ashley walked slowly behind all of them.

"What is Chinese food?" Andros asked, one of his eyebrows was raised.

"It's good, you'll love it. I promise, I wouldn't feed you bad food." Ashley assured, "as long as you can use chopsticks, you'll be fine."

Andros raised the other eyebrow. "Chopsticks? What are those?"

Ashley giggled to his boyish nature. "It's the utensil you use to eat Chinese food with." Ashley explained.

"Oh." Andros simply said. He gently squeezed Ashley's hand. Ashley returned the action, and moved closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "You know, I can get used to us." Ashley sighed. She didn't want this moment to end, and she didn't want her friends to catch the two of them.

"But we hardly even know each other Ash." Andros said.

"So, who cares? We like each other…maybe even love each other." Ashley giggled.

"I just don't want to rush things, that's all." Andros sighed.

"Well, we can tell each other anything and everything." Ashley insisted, "I'll tell you more about me if you like."

Andros nodded. "I'd like that Ash, I want to get to know you." He kissed the top of her head and they both told each other about their childhoods as they continued to follow their friends, who had no idea what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9: Minor Injury

Disclaimer: don't own PRiS…can I have Andros and Ashley? plz?

**Chapter 9**

Ashley lay on her bed, thinking about how much fun she had with the gang, but especially about Andros.

"So, his sister was kidnapped when he was 6 while they were playing…and he's never stopped looking for her since." Ashley thought, "and his parents never forgave him…how can they blame him for her kidnapping? He was only 6 years old! I can't believe his father would beat him, and his mother watched…" Ashley grew uneasy after imagining Andros beaten by his father. She decided to think about something else, something that she thought was cute.

Ashley sighed as she thought about lunch, when she and the rest of the team went to the local Chinese restaurant and Andros having a hard time using chopsticks to eat his food.

**Flashback**

_Andros sighed and threw his chopsticks onto the table with frustration_. _Ashley smiled, she put her chopsticks down and picked Andros' up. _

"_Here, let me help you." Ashley giggled. She took a chunk of rice and fed it to Andros. Andros showed a sign of satisfaction and gratitude towards Ashley as Ashley bared a large grin. T.J., Cassie, and Carlos stared and tried so hard not to laugh at the other two. _

_Ashley then put the chopsticks in Andros' hand and showed him how to hold it. Andros copied and Ashley then showed him how to grab the rice, only this time Andros was not able to copy, since he had already ran out of rice to eat. The others started laughing, food shooting out of their mouths. Andros at first looked like he wanted to clobber all of them, but instead he laughed along with them._

**End of Flashback**

Ashley sighed as she finished her memory. "Deca, is anyone up still?"

"Andros is in the Simudeck." Deca confirmed.

"Thank-you." Ashley thanked. "Great, now I can talk to him alone." She thought. She got up and walked out of her room.

"Heh-heh, your still no match for me!" Darkonda growled. He held his sword towards Andros. "Now you'll die!" Darkonda expertly hit Andros in the chest, sending Andros flying across the room. Andros landed hard on his shoulder, he cried out in pain.

Ashley heard Andros' cry and rushed to find out what was going on.

Andros struggled to get up, but his body didn't allow it. "Deca, end simulation." Darkonda disappeared and the room was back to normal. Andros fell back to the floor, a sharp pain in his shoulder throbbed.

Ashley rushed in and saw an injured Andros on the floor. "Andros!" Ashley gasped. She rushed to his side and unbuckled Andros' helmet. Andros' eyes were closed, he was in a lot of pain.

"Andros? Are you ok?" Ashley asked, she placed one of her hands underneath Andros' head and ran her other through Andros' wet hair. Andros opened his eyes.

"Yeah, but my shoulder hurts…it hurts when I try to move my arm." Andros complained. He slowly sat up while Ashley helped lift him off the floor.

"We're taking you to the med bay." Ashley said.

"No, I'm fine…really, I am." Andros insisted.

"Now Andros!" Ashley growled.

Andros nodded and Ashley put one arm on his back, leading him to the medical bay.

"Sit, and I'll scan you." Ashley commanded. Andros sat on one of the beds while Ashley grabbed a scanner. She scanned the shoulder that hurt and found out that it wasn't a major thing, it was just dislocated and needed to be popped back into place.

"I'll need to pop it back in place, it shouldn't hurt." Ashley assured, she gently made Andros lay on the bed, giving her access to his shoulder.

"On the count of three…one…two…three." Ashley popped Andros' shoulder back into place. Andros smiled, he liked seeing Ashley like this.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ashley inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing really…you just look really cute like this, that's all." Andros said quietly. Ashley laughed and brought her face close to Andros'.

"Oh, really…and I assume this is your helpless act." Ashley teased. She brushed her lips against Andros'. Andros broke the kiss.

"I think we should go to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Andros said gently.

"Not until you kiss me goodnight." Ashley giggled. Andros smiled, leaning forward to give Ashley a passionate kiss. This time Ashley broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Whoo, I think I'll go to sleep. Goodnight Andros." Ashley said. She turned and went to her room.

"Goodnight." Andros called out. He sighed and got off the bed, walking back to his room.

"There's something about her, she's different than any other girl I know." Andros thought as he took off his jacket and boots. He lay in his bed, closing his eyes to dream about Ashley.

A/N: anyone have ideas? anyone think I'm rushing the relationship? tell me…lol


	10. Chapter 10: Discovery, Heartbroken

Disclaimer: i don't own ANYTHING...cries

Phantom Rogue: thanks, that's a great idea

AH/AY: thanks for showing me another way to continue writing my stories, ur the coolest!

AlexandraKhayman: here's more...

**This chapter is dedicated to Phantom Rogue, for giving me an idea...lol, sorry it took soooooo long to post, my microsoft word expired and wouldn't let me finish this chapter...special thanks to AH/AY for showing me an alternate way! **

**Chapter 10**

Weeks went by, and no one found out about Andros and Ashley's relationship. Even in the toughest battles, when they would rush to each other's side...no one noticed, they only assumed it was because they became close friends.

"Teej, Carlos, have you seen Ash?" a worried Cassie asked.

"Nope, not all day." T.J. replied.

"Its not like her to be gone and not tell us." Cassie whined.

"She's probably in her room." Carlos suggested.

"Nope, i alread checked." Cassie said.

"Then she's probably on Earth, you know how she gets homesick sometimes." T.J. reminded.

"I'll go check, she's probably at the park since that's her favorite view." Cassie decided.

"Alright, me and Teej will be here. I'm going to kick his butt in video games!" Carlos exclaimed.

T.J. rolled his eyes. "Only in your dreams and in my nightmares."

"We'll see about that!" Carlos challenged. He and T.J. ran to the entertainment room, where all their video games were.

"Boys..." Cassie cried. "Deca, teleport one to Angel Grove Park." Cassie turned into a bright pink light and was teleported to Angel Grove Park.

"Hmm, lets see if you're here Ashley." Cassie muttered. She searched the park and saw a couple sitting on a bench, viewing the sunset before them. Cassie got a little closer and hid behind a tree, she gasped when she realized the couple was her best friend and her leader, who were holding hands.

"They're together?" Cassie asked herself, she was in shock. "It makes sense...no wonder they always spend time together." A wide grin appeared on Cassie's face. She watched as the couple shared a kiss.

"Deca, teleport one back to the ship." Cassie commanded. She turned into her pink light and appeared in the the entertainment room.

"T.J.! Carlos! Guess what!?" Cassie exclaimed. She was practically jumping up and down with joy. T.J. and Carlos glanced at each other. She told them what she had saw at the park, describing each detail with such description...

"What do you mean they're together?" a confused Carlos asked.

"I saw them holding hands while they were sitting on the park bench...they even kissed!" Cassie explained once again.

"They WHAT?" T.J. asked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"They kissed!" Cassie repeated. "I say we confront them."

Carlos grinned. "Hmm, that's a good idea there Cass..."

T.J.'s grin grew larger. "Here's the plan..."

**One hour Later...**

"I had fun today Andros." Ashley said, gripping his hand a little tighter.

Andros smiled. "I did too...Deca, teleport two to the ship." They appeared back on the ship.

Carlos, T.J., and Cassie were eating from the Simudeck.

"Look who finally decided to come home." T.J. said, his face seemed stern.

"Where've you been?" Cassie asked.

"Uh,...at the park." Ashley replied. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, its just that...why was Andros with you?" Carlos asked, trying to look jealous.

"What? He's always welcome to come to Earth with me...he can come anywhere with me." Ashley said, she was a bit annoyed with Carlos for asking that question.

"Ooooo, did she invite you to go Andros?" T.J. asked. It took him alot to hold down his laughter.

"No, i asked if she wanted to go to the park with me..." Andros answered. Now he regretted saying that.

Cassie smirked, she couldn't hold her laughter anymore. "Andros and Ashley, admit it. You two are together! Look, you are still holding hands!"

Andros immediately let go of Ashley's hand. Why were they doing this? "Ashley and I are not together, we went out as friends...close friends." Andros said sternly. Ashley's heart sank, she couldn't believe Andros denied their relationship.

"It's late, i'm going to sleep." Ashley said dryly. She quickly rushed to her room.

Andros realized that she was insulted by his response. "Ashley, wait." He chased after her.

"Uh-oh...looks like he's in for it." Cassie sighed.

"Well yeah, he was embarrased. We probably ruined their relationship now." T.J. said sadly.

"Ash, wait!" Andros shouted. He followed her to her room, but she closed the door on his face.

"Leave me alone Andros." she simply ordered. She fell on her bed, crying her heart out.


	11. Chapter 11: The Next Day

AH/AY: haha, w/e :P lol

AlexandraKhayman: lol, don't worry...he will...

SweetSas: he sure can be can he?

Phantom Rogue: lol, yeah...but ur the one that gave me the idea:P lol

**Chapter 11**

The next day approached the rangers, and they weren't prepared for it either. Ashley woke up, wiping her dry tears, and sat on the bed. "How could he deny our relationship? how could he deny me?" she thought. She quickly stopped asking herself these questions, before fresh tears would start falling from her tear ducts again. She changed into fresh clothes, fixed her messy hair, and walked out of her room.

"Deca, teleport one to Angel Grove Park...and don't tell anyone where I am. Especially Andros..." she commanded, she stressed out the last part. Ashley became her designated color and was teleported to Angel Grove Park.

Ashley walked around the park, finally stopping at the one place that she used to call her and Andros'. She sighed and sat on the park bench, trying to enjoy the sunrise, without thinking of Andros. "How could he deny our relationship? I thought he loved me..." Ashley thought to herself. Tears swelled in her eyes, eventually streaming down her angelic face.

Then, someone approached her and sat down next to her.

"Um, excuse me miss...but is anything wrong?" the teenage boy asked.

Ashley wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to gather attention."

"Hey, it's ok. So, what happened? Parents?" the boy asked.

"No, my boyfriend...or at least i thought he was." Ashley replied sadly.

"Oh, can i ask what happened? He didn't cheat on you did he?" the boy asked.

Ashley sighed. "No, he would never do that...he just denied our relationship when our friends found out we were together."

"Ah, i see...what a jerk." the boy said. "Sorry, i don't know what made me say that. My name's Tim." the boy introduced, he stuck out his hand.

Ashley smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Ashley."

"Ashley...well, i hope to see you around sometime Ashley. Maybe on a date, if you will?" Tim hinted, he didn't want to add pressure to her.

"I'm sorry, but its too soon." Ashley said.

"Hey, that's ok. I understand. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure." Ashley assured.

Tim stood up, facing Ashley. "Well, i got to go...i got school in about an hour. You know how college is..." he smiled.

Ashley giggled. "Not really, i'm a high school student."

"Oh, well you'll see then." Tim said. He gave her one last smile and walked off.

"Wow, i think he made me forget about Andros for a moment." Ashley muttered to herself. She stood and walked in the direction of the mall. Shopping was always a cure for her, no matter what the situation was.

**Megaship...**

Andros walked into the 'kitchen' area, noticing that Cassie was already up and picking at her food.

"Morning Andros." Cassie greeted.

Andros sighed. "Morning."

"Listen, about the other night...i'm sorry i made a big deal about you and Ashley. I was just excited, and i let my head get in the way. I'm sorry for what i caused, and i'm sure Teej and Carlos feel the same." Cassie apologized.

Andros looked at the floor. "I can't believe i denied it. I knew i wasn't ready, but Ashley was the only person that made me feel complete again, even though my sisters still missing. She made me live again, and i blew that. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore...I shouldn't have denied it. I should'nt be embarrased to be with a wonderful girl like Ashley." Andros said, trying his best to hold his tears.

Cassie was silent, she could'nt believe she caused all of this destruction between Andros and Ashley's relationship. Her stomach flipped, and a lump in her throat formed.

"I'm going to talk to Ashley." Cassie said quietly. She got up from her seat and walked to Ashley's room.

"Ashley its me, Cassie, open up." Cassie shouted as she banged on Ashley's door. There was no answer...

"Ash, come on...i know you're still upset, but please let us talk about it." Cassie went on. There was no answer...

"Deca, where's Ashley?" Cassie asked.

"I'm sorry Cassie, Ashley has requested for me to keep her location hidden from you and the others." Deca replied.

"She went to Angel Grove..." Cassie said quietly.

"Deca, teleport one to Angel Grove." Cassie turned into a bright pink light and was teleported to Angel Grove, in search for her heartbroken friend...


	12. Chapter 12: Best Friend's Argument

Disclaimer: Don't own PRiS

Phantom Rogue: yeah, things will get better in the future though...or will they? hmm... :)

loversflame: hey thanks! lol, sorry i took SUPER long to update...

AH/AY: lol, i know i said i wasn't gonna finish but...shrug i'm goin to finish

AlexandraKhayman: blush thanks, but i disagree. the other authors are FAR way better, lol. :)

Astroyellow: why did Andros do that? smiles just part of the plot. the yellow Turbo ranger was Ashley, who is the one that got her hurt for Andros' stupidness (lol)

**Chapter 12**

"That's $24.46" the cashier muttered as she finished punching her machine's keys.

Ashley took her wallet out of her purse and paid the cashier.

"Thank you for shopping!" the cashier said with a smile.

"No, thank you." Ashley grinned as she took her bag and walked out of the store. She was walking back towards the park, where she had met Tim just a few hours before.

_"I don't feel like going back...I don't want to face Andros or the others." _a back-in-reality Ashley thought. "I'll just stay here for a while, until time flies by." She slumped onto the park bench that faced the small lake. She began to think about Tim when she suddenly heard someone call out her name.

"Ashley! I've been looking everywhere for you!" an exhausted Cassie stuttered. She sat down right next to Ashley.

"I'm going to disable Deca..." Ashley muttered. She was waiting for Cassie to say something, she knew why her friend was there.

"Deca didn't have to tell me where my best friend was." Cassie said, "I had a feeling you were here, but I checked our other usual hangout spots before I came here."

"Why is it you're here Cassie?" an impatient Ashley asked.

"Honestly, to ask for forgiveness...and to get you back with Andros." Cassie said with no expression on her face.

"Cassie, I forgive you. But, I'm not going to get back with Andros. He won't even accept our relationship! You all saw how he denied **us**!" Ashley said, with a pinch of anger.

Cassie sighed. "Ashley, he's a shy, quiet kind of guy. You're not used to those types; the strong, silent ones. We all know what he went through after his ex-girlfriend's death. He didn't eat or sleep. He was a wreck damn it! Besides, he's not the type to love you long enough just to get in your pants. He's genuine, he's your match...your mate and you know it!"

It was Ashley's turn to sigh, she remembered exactly what Andros had told the team about Alana.

**Flashback**

_"So Andros, can you tell us the names of your former teammates?" a curious T.J. asked._

_Andros nodded. "Erika was the pink ranger; Xander, Zhane's older brother, was the black ranger; Falsco was the blue ranger; and the yellow ranger's name was Alana."_

_"Which one was the closest to you?" Ashley asked._

_Andros bit his lip. "Alana...we were boyfriend and girlfriend for about a month before the attack on KO-35."_

_"Can you tell us how she died?" Cassie asked quietly. Ashley glared at her, telling her to shut the hell up. _

_Andros sighed, he knew they would ask that question and he had to be honest with them. _

_"We were fighting Quantrons, we had just arrived on KO-35. All six of us were surrounded by the Quantrons, but we didn't lose hope. The battle between ranger and monster began. She had just finished fighting off her group of Quantrons when she saw me fall. She ran to my side, and helped me up. Dark Spector saw this from afar, and he sent a powerful blast towards her. I tried to stop it from hitting her, but i failed recklessly. The blast hit its target directly, knocking her through several buildings before she finally hit a tree. I screamed out her name and rushed towards her. When I got to her, there was blood everywhere. I kneeled and held her in my arms, telling her to hold on. She just smiled and made me promise not to dwell on her, to find another girl that brought me happiness and joy. Then, she told me one final time that she loved me...and she stopped breathing. I didn't even get to tell her that I loved her back. It was too late for that. I just wanted to kill myself right then and there, but Zhane told me to snap out of it and avenge her. After that battle, I didn't eat or sleep. I lost all my teammates to Dark Spector that day, I lost the love of my life as well. I sat in my room, remembering my promise to Alana. That night I promised myself that I wouldn't lose the next girl I loved, not the way I lost Alana."_

_There was a complete silence in the room. T.J. and Carlos groaned just by thinking of going through such pain. To have a loved one die in their arms. Cassie and Ashley remained quiet, they felt Andros' pain. Especially Ashley..._

**End Flashback**

"Well? Are you gonna get back with him or not?" Cassie asked impatiently.

"No. I may sound selfish, but I met someone else. He's the one that calmed me down this morning. He was there for me, and we felt a connection. Well, at least I did." Ashley confessed. She knew Cassie wasn't going to like that.

"WHAT!? ASHLEY LYNN HAMMOND! I can't believe you are so stupid! This guy just wants to have his way with you! Think this through, he approaches you a day after you and Andros' fight. Ashley, don't do this." Cassie begged.

"Cassie, Andros lost what we had. I'm moving on, and if I get with Tim then I'm with him. Whether you like it or not." Ashley snapped.

Cassie sighed. "Ashley, you are making the biggest mistake of your life. You're too blind to think this through. Andros is the one for you, he would never hurt you intentionally and you're gonna throw that away." Cassie stood up, letting her words sink in on Ashley and walked away. She walked to a darkened alley and was teleported to her room, where she began to cry about her and Ashley's fight.

**As Cassie leaves**...

Ashley put her head between her hands and cries. "She's right, I don't really love Tim. I love Andros. Why do i have to be so stubborn?"

"I don't know, why are you so stubborn?" a voice from behind asked.

Ashley jumped a little and turned to see Tim staring at her. She felt uncomfortable about his staring.

"Oh, it's only you Tim. You caught me at a bad time again. Why are you staring at me like that?" a terrified Ashley asked.

Tim walked in front of her and grabbed her wrists. "Because, you're mine. And your dumbass boyfriend and friends aren't gonna be able to prevent me from what I'm about to do."

"No wait, please..." Ashley began, but stopped after Tim knocked her out cold. "You'll be screaming my name tonight Ashley Hammond, and this Andros of yours won't protect you."


	13. Chapter 13: Poor Ashley!

Disclaimer: Don't own PRiS

AH/AY: heh-heh...maybe, maybe not...

AlexandraKhayman: heh-heh, i'll probably update every weekend...let's see what happens to Ashley and who Tim really is...

Astroyellow: no problemo...here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 13**

"Where's Ashley?" a very worried Andros asked. It was past 9 o'clock, and Ashley hadn't returned to the megaship.

"I don't know, I last saw her at the park...she was talking to a guy she just met." Cassie said, blaming herself for all this trouble.

"What's his name?" T.J. asked.

Cassie sighed, "Tim...Ashley met him after her and Andros' break-up. She felt something for him, but I told her it was nothing and that she should watch out for him."

Andros' heart sank. _"Damn, how could I be so stupid! Now she's missing, and it's all because of me!"_

"What are we waiting for? Let's go look for her!" Carlos exclaimed. Andros nodded in agreement.

"Deca, teleport..."

A bright yellow flash of light appeared in front of the four worried rangers.

"Ashley!" Cassie gasped. She ran to catch her fallen friend. "Oh Ashley!" Cassie saw tears coming from Ashley's eyes. She noticed that Ashley had blood oozing out the side of her head and there was a stain on her shorts. "No, don't tell me he did this Ashley..."

Ashley cried even more, tears pressing down her eyes. "Cassie, he-he did. You were right, he was trying to get in my pants...and he succeded!" she squealed. Cassie held Ashley tighter.

Carlos and T.J. silently cursed to themselves. "Let's get her to the infirmary. She needs to be checked." T.J. said quietly as he lifted the terrified Ashley to the infirmary. Carlos followed and Andros stood there in silence.

"Andros..." Cassie murmured.

"What was the name of the guy again?" Andros asked angrily.

"Tim..."

Andros nodded and told Cassie to watch over Ashley for him.

"Deca, search for this 'Tim' guy." Andros growled.

"Search in progress...Tim's coordinates are located at a strip club in Angel Grove." Deca informed.

"..." Andros remained quiet. "He will pay for what he's done to Ashley...I promise myself that."

In a flash, Andros was gone.

**Infirmary...**

"Ashley, you have to let me scan you." T.J. begged. "It's for your own good."

Carlos nodded in agreement. "Come on Ash, tell us what happened." he said as gently as possible.

Ashley shook her head in disagreement. "I don't want to talk about it...it's too painful."

"Ashley, you have to. We-"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it! I want Cassie to scan me...right now I don't trust men. No offense."

The infirmary door opened and Cassie appeared. "Guys, can you give us a sec?"

T.J. and Carlos glanced at each other, then at Cassie. "Yeah, it's best that we do." T.J. agreed. Both boys left the infirmary and Cassie locked the door and walked up to the bed Ashley was sitting on. "Cassie...I'm so sorry. You were right about him, all he wanted was to get in my pants...and he did." Ashley said quietly, tears falling down her stained cheeks.

Cassie sat beside Ashley and pulled her into a hug. "Sssh, it's ok Ash. He won't hurt you anymore."

Ashley broke the hug. "But Cass, he took the one thing that was mine. The one special thing I was gonna give to my husband."

"Ash, you didn't want this. You're still a virgin because you didn't give him permission to have sex with you, what he did is a crime."

Ashley turned her body to face her friend. "What about Andros? He probably won't want me at all, especially since now I'm not a virgin anymore."

Cassie sighed. "Ashley, Andros is not that type of guy. He's understanding and kind, and you know that. He will understand, he's not a jerk to begin with."

Ashley nodded. "Cassie, could you hurry and scan me? I need to change clothes."

Cassie smiled. "Sure, it won't take a minute." She jumped off the bed and opened the drawer where the scanner was.

Meanwhile, Ashley laid back on the bed. She relaxed, knowing that it'd be better for a girl to scan her in that certain area than a boy.

"Mmk, I'm gonna scan you there so I need you to spread your legs a little." Cassie instructed.

Ashley winced in pain. "Cassie, my 'area' hurts right now."

Cassie nodded. "Yes I know, but I need you to so I can scan you."

Ashley sighed and slightly spread her legs. Cassie scanned Ashley...

"There, all finished. Now let's get you back to your room so you can change." Cassie said.

Ashley nodded and gently got off the bed and followed Cassie out the infirmary.


	14. Chapter 14: Revenge

Disclaimer: Don't own PRiS

AH/AY: lol, yeah...I think everyone has. slaps my head this ain't even original... :(

AlexandraKhayman: heh-heh, don't worry he will...i just hope this chapter isn't so graphic. (haha, i meant the strip club and stuff)

**Chapter 14**

**At the strip club...**

A group of college guys began to laugh. "I did! I swear I did!" one guy claimed, "Her name was Ashley and we had started talking after her damn boyfriend and her had gotten into an arguement!"

The guy's friend chuckled. "So Tim, was she good or what? Give us details! You're killing us witht the suspense!"

Tim sat back in his chair and and laughed. "Oh yeah, that bitch was good. Took her innocence away and made her day. Now that's all ima brag about." Time took a sip of his vodka.

Another one of Tim's friends shook his head. "Dude, that stripper over there is checkin' you out. You should knock into her too."

Tim laughed, "Maybe...she's probably better in bed than that Ashley whore."

Tim's friend nodded in agreement. "Hell ya, she **has** the experience."

Tim nodded. "I'm sure she does, that's why I'm gonna go pretend to be a good guy. That's what hooked Ashley in the first place." Tim stood from his seat and walked to the stripper. He bent down a little and whispered something in the strippers ear. She giggled and nodded furiously, taking Tim's arm and leading him to the room in the back.

Andros, sitting behind the table of Tim's friends, had heard every word Tim had said about Ashley. "I'll kill you for that you bastard..." he vowed. He rose silently and followed Tim and the stripper cautiously to the back of the strip club. He hid behind a large box and watched Tim and the stripper begin to make out. "Time to take you out." Andros thought. He jumped out from where he was hiding and shoved Tim against the wall.

"You sick bastard! How could you rape Ashley like that!?" Andros roared, forearm pressing against Tim's neck. The stripper started screaming and ran out of the room, leaving Andros and Tim alone.

"I-I'm sorry! Show me mercy!" Tim begged.

"Did you show Ashley mercy when she begged you to stop? No, you kept on. Now, you're gonna pay dearly for that mistake." Andros growled. He let go of Tim and took a few steps back.

Tim laughed. "You're the one that's gonna pay pretty boy, if you hadn't been so stupid and ashamed of your girlfriend, then maybe I wouldn't have had the chance to rape her." He stood in a fighting stance, both fists near his face.

Andros shook his head and threw a punch at Tim's face. Tim was knocked back a few feet and charged towards Andros. Andros retaliated and hit Tim square in the mouth, knocking a few teeth out and busting his lip. Then, Andros did a roundhouse kick to make Tim fall on the ground and climbed on top of him. "You better pray that I let you live." Andros growled. He used his left hand to hold Tim's head in place and began to pound Tim's head with his right fist.

* * *

"Where is he Cassie? Did he say where he went?" a worried Ashley asked. 

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know where he went Ash, he took off angry after he heard what happened. Probably just to get some steam out." Cassie assured.

Carlos chuckled, "Hopefully he's not pounding some guy's head."

A door opening and closing was suddenly heard.

A figure in a black uniform and a silver spandex shirt, with blond hair walked up to the group. "Who are you and what are you doing on the ship?" the guy asked.

All four rangers stood in silence. They had never seen this man before.

"I said who are you and why are you here?" the man repeated, this time more stern.

T.J. stepped forward. "We're the power rangers, we're from the Earth."

The man's eyes grew wide. "You're...Zordon's team of rangers aren't you?"

T.J. nodded. "Well, we were until we were stripped of our Turbo powers. Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "Andros never said anything about me huh? I'll have to talk to him about that. I'm Zhane." he said with an ear-to-ear grin on his face. "I'm Andros' best friend, I'm the silver ranger. But, last time I was awake you guys weren't the Astro rangers."

"It's not my place to say what happened to them, Andros'll tell you." T.J. said politely.

Zhane nodded. "Indeed." He 'noticed' Cassie and Ashley.

"Well, hello miss?" Zhane asked, taking Ashley's hand.

Ashley giggled. "I'm Ashley, Ashley Hammond."

Zhane kneeled and kissed her hand. "Ah, you're Andros' girlfriend huh? 'Bout time someone opened him up."

Ashley held her head down. Zhane noticed this. "Ashley? What's wrong?" He let go of her hand and looked at T.J. and Carlos for an answer.

Cassie stepped forward. "She was...raped. Her and Andros were together but then had an arguement and..." she began to explain what had happened only a few hours before.

* * *

Andros got off the unconsious Tim. He grabbed Tim's shirt collar and dragged him back into the strip club. Tim's friends saw this and huddled around Andros. 

"What the hell? Who are you and what the fu is goin' on?" one of Tim's friends asked, punching his fist into the palm of his hand.

Andros dropped Tim carelessly. "Your friend raped my girlfriend, and he's paying for his mistake." Andros growled, "Now I suggest you get the hell out of my way before you end up like him."

Tim's friend snorted. "I don't think so freak, you're out numbered." he said, a smile formed on his face.

Andros sighed. "You'll join your friend then." He stood there, waiting for Tim's gang of friends to attack him.

* * *

"So that's what happened huh?" Zhane asked as he stratched the back of his head.

Ashley nodded her head.

"Damn, then in a few days you're gonna need to be scanned to see if you don't get pregnant." Zhane said.

Ashley nodded her head once again.

"Where's Andros? He's been gone for a long time now." T.J. muttered, "she needs him now more than ever."

Zhane heard this. "Well, knowing my friend...I'd say he's kicking the shit out of this Tim guy and all his friends."

Everyone's eyes, except for Zhane, grew wide.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked.

Zhane tapped his head. "Telepathy, something us Karovans can do. Those who share a close bond have the ability to read one's mind and talk telepathically." he explained. "Since we're like brothers, we have this bond. And right now he just broke some guy's jaw and kicked another in the groin."

T.J. whistled. "Wow, he must be pretty upset."

Ashley remained quiet.

"Well, what do we do now? I don't think we should interfere." Cassie said.

Zhane nodded. "Oh yeah, we shouldn't. This is Andros' fight here, not even I can interfere. He doesn't even know that I'm awake yet...so he'll be pretty shocked to see me when he comes back."


End file.
